The present application concerns improved solutions for winding coils of wire onto dynamo-electric machine components such as stators and armatures. More particularly, the solutions of the present application provide improved needle equipment for accomplishing the winding of wire coils around poles of a stator core where the wire turns of the coils need accurate stratification.
Accurate stratification of the wire turns normally requires placing wire turns in predetermined positions along the radially extending sides of the poles. The solutions of this invention make it possible to wind coils at high winding speeds without incurring vibration of the wire dispensing needles that cause unwanted wire turn disposition and wire tension variation within the coils.
Furthermore, the solutions of this invention allow wire dispensing needles to move with respect to the stator core in extremely narrow gaps (e.g., the gaps existing between poles of the stator core) at high speed and with a lower risk of the wire dispensing needles colliding with the surrounding parts. Using the solutions of this invention, these achievements are possible for stator cores having very small hollow interiors that would not allow passage of conventional needle equipment during relative winding motion with respect to the stator core.
These and other objects of the present invention will be more apparent in view of the following drawings and detailed description.